1. Technical Field
This invention relates to processing systems which intelligently process information received from a wide range of sources. In particular, this invention relates to an automated analysis system customized to a particular organization's operating environment, and which gathers information from relevant sources, detects events represented in the information that are likely to be relevant to the organization, determines implications of the events to the organization, processes those implications as inferred events, and reports the events.
2. Background Information
Modern communication technology has delivered unprecedented growth in information, sources of information, and electronic access to information. However, it is difficult, if not impossible, for an individual to obtain, search, and interpret the information for events of interest and their potential meaning or impact. For example, newspapers from almost every country in the world are available online. Yet, from a practical standpoint, the immense amount of time required to retrieve and read each newspaper dictates that a much smaller subset of newspapers are actually reviewed for pertinent information.
Accordingly, despite the general availability of vast information resources, a business often obtains an incomplete view of their operating environment, fails to understand or identify patterns in information, and does not or cannot properly interpret the patterns as they relate to the dynamics of that business. As examples, the past, present, and/or predicted future resource availability, as well as changes in the availability are known with only partial accuracy and without a clearly defined impact on the business. Formulating business strategy based on incomplete information subjects the business to undue risk and may limit profits, growth, and other desirable goals.
There is a need for addressing the problems noted above and others previously experienced.